The Daughters of the Queen of Games
by AnimeDevilFan
Summary: Duel Academy.. Home to the most finest duelists of the world, starting at Obelisk Blue, the best, and ending at Slifer Red, the worst. But Slifer Red is gonna be the best once the Queen of Games daughters get into Duel Academy and join Slifer Red! Watch Lilly, Rosey and Daisy wreak havoc and cause nothing but trouble for the teachers of Duel Academy and save the school as well.


_Hey everyone! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't been updating my other three stories but I got idea's for four new stories that I couldn't keep locked up in my head. Now, I'm only posting the first chapter of three out of the four stories I've been working on. This story doesn't have the info for the characters, so your pretty much going in blind on this one. Anyway! Here's the first chapter of my new story!_

* * *

** _Chapter 1: The Opening Duel and_****_ Reunion_**

**\Lilly's POV/**

I looked up at the sky. Wassup! I'm Lillikani Kaiba and no, I'm not Seto's kid. Seto is my uncle, as well as Mokuba. I'm one of Jessica Kaiba's daughters. Yes, the Queen of Games. And my dad is Atem, Yugi's best friend. "Stop staring off into space Lilly!" I smiled then looked to my left and saw Dark Magician Girl floating there. My dad gave me DMG, Dark Magician and... I grinned and looked at the card shaped locket (kinda like Seto and Mokuba's) around my neck, hearing a dragon roar. The last card my dad, and kind of my mom, gave me was Slifer the Sky Dragon. They also gave me the other two god cards but I gave Ra to my best friend. I smiled to myself. Little Yuki boy... I miss the idiot... "Someone is thinking about their crush!" DMG squealed. My cheeks turned slightly pink. I put my sunglasses on to hide my amythest eyes, that are very well known. I then put my long brown hair up into a ponytail. Yep, got my dad's eyes and my mom's hair. Speaking of my mom, she gave me Azrael, the Blue Eyes White Dragon she won from Uncle Seto in a duel a long time ago, Rallis the Star Bird, a card she found in an alley and she took care of her, and she gave me some of her dragon monsters, as well as her few spells and traps. Oh! And Joey gave me his Baby Dragon card! I treasure that card so much. Joey is my best friend along with Yugi, Yuki boy, my card spirits and my twin sister Daisy...

I frowned and looked down, avoiding DMG's worried expression. Me and Daisy were identical twins, that Yuki boy knew very well. A few years after we were born, we found out that Daisy had a deadly disease, that wasn't curable. One night, someone kidnapped my little sister... The night she was suppose to die... I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. That was also the last day I saw Yuki boy... I stopped walking as more tears started to fall. At this point, I could feel the presance of, not only DMG, but also of Dark Magician, Azrael, Rallis and Baby Dragon. I froze completely when I felt someones hand on my cheek. I slowly looked up but was relieved when I saw it was Yugi. "Thinking about a certain sibling?" I nodded slowly. He smiled at me then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, still frowning. I blinked then looked down, seeing Baby Dragon hugging my side. Yugi looked down as well then chuckled. "Looks like Baby Dragon wants to make you happy again." I smiled a bit and hugged Baby Dragon back. I heard him purr happily. Heh... A dragon purring... Go figure... "Shouldn't you be heading to the try out duels for the Academy?" I blinked then my eyes went wide. "Shoot! I'm going to be late!" I ran past Yugi, DMG, Baby Dragon and Rallis following behind me. I heard Dark Magician and Azrael laugh then felt their presance's disappear from behind me to back in my deck.

When I got to the arena where the entry duels were held, only Baby Dragon was still with me. He was sitting on my shoulder, looking around. I went over to the two girl students and the official guy, but I also saw a guy with two shades of brown hair and brown eyes. Baby Dragon barked, recognizing the guy. Now he barks. First he purrs, now barks.. But.. I smiled. I recognized the guy as well. The lil idiot's name is Jaden Yuki. I walked over to one of the girl students and whispered my name to her. She gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. She whispered to the offical and he looked at me and nodded. "Follow me you two." The official said, walking into the building. "Alright! Time to get my game on!" Jaden yelled, running into the building. I sweatdropped. That little idiot hasn't changed at all. I walked into the building, fixing my sunglasses in the process. My mom told me to leave these on until I beat my procter in the duel. When I reached the area where the duels were being held, I saw Jaden, two guys and a girl with long red hair and peircing green eyes.

I smirked, looking at the red head. "I spy with my little eye, something that is rose red and piercing green!" I walked over to them and noticed that the red head was glaring at me. "I recognize your voice... I just don't remember your name..." "Don't sweat it, Rosey!" I told the red head, smirking. Her eye twitched. "My name is Rosalia... Not Rosey..." "You know, you could be a bit nicer." I looked at the guy that was sitting next to Rosey. He had grey hair and black eyes. I was still smirking. "Do you like Rosey or something, Misawa?" He blushed faintly but then his eyes went wide. "How did you know my name?" He questioned me. "My mom looked up some info on the people taking the dueling exam. Your name showed up on the list and caught my interest. Bastion Misawa, a good duelist who is extremely smart and has six decks, one of each attribute. Depending on who your opponent is, will depend on your strategy in the duel." Bastion's eyes were wide in shock. "T-That's amazing!" I looked at the kid that was sitting in front of Jaden. The kid has huge light blue hair, grey eyes and was wearing glasses. "Ah! Syrus Truesdale! Younger brother of Zane Truesdale, who happens to be the best student in the school currently." Syrus' jaw dropped.

"Jaden Yuki. Please come down to exam room 7." A voice said over the loud speaker. "That's me! Well, duty calls!" Jaden ran off. "So, he thinks he's the best duelist here..." I heard Rosey say. I was staring in the direction Jaden went then smiled. "Jaden? The best duelist here? Nope! Not even close!" Don't disappoint me Jaden... I heard a bark then laughed a bit, realizing Baby Dragon was still on my shoulder. And don't disappoint Baby Dragon either... I saw Jaden in the arena, dueling against... I wanna say lady but I don't think it's right... Well, let's see what Jaden's got!

***Time Skip- After Jaden's Duel***

Jaden won! Sweet! I smiled, watching the idiot run around the arena, grinning. So, he uses E-Heroes... I looked at Baby Dragon, who looked extra hyper. He looks like he's ready to duel. I smirked. "Um... Would a... Lilly come down to exam room 7..." The guy said over the loud speaker. "Lilly?!" I heard Jaden yell as he ran over to us. "I'd be willing to bet that's Lillikani Kaiba.. My adopted twin sister.." My eye twitched at that. We're not twins... Daisy is my twin.. She's just lucky she was born on the same day as me and Daisy... And also born five minutes after me and five before Daisy... I shrugged. I'll deal with her later.. For now, it's time to show them who the greatest duelist here is! I grinned then ran down to where the wall of the area starts then jumped over it and landed on the spot Jaden was standing at earlier during his duel. I looked at the guy known as . "At least I know you're a dude now." I said as I activated my slifer red duel disk. What? I'm Seto's niece! I get to use any duel disk I want. "I won't lose against you missy!" Crowler shouted at me then he drew five cards. "I'll let you go first." He said. My eyes narrowed, looking at my deck. Come on guys... Let your hearts help me and give me luck! I drew six cards then took a deep breath. I looked at the six cards in my hand and my eyes went wide for a second. I smiled. "It's game over!" The cards in my hand were 'Baby Dragon', 'Blue Eyes White Dragon, Azrael', 'Baby Blue Dragon', 'Dragon's Fjord', 'Dragons Treasure' and 'First Strike'. Okay, I forgot to mention that Pegasus gave me a few special cards. "It can't be missy. The duel just started." I grinned. "One can learn a lot from Pegasus and the king and queen of games. Along with Seto, Joey and my dad." For example, believing in the heart of the cards.. And to always have fun when you duel, no matter the situation. I laughed. Time for my luck of the draw to begin!

I placed Baby Dragon on my duel disk. "I first summon Baby Dragon in attack mode. Next, I activate the field spell Dragon's Fjord!" I placed the card on the field spell spot on my duel disk. The area around us transformed into a snowy mountain terrain, the ground made of ice with glaciers everywhere. Crowler looked around in awe. "Quite a beautiful field spell. So calming and peac-" Crowler screamed after a dragon flying above him roared. I laughed. Scaredy cat! Baby Dragon snickered, grinning. "Next, I activate the effect of Baby Blue Dragon from my hand! When Baby Dragon is on the field, I can sacrifice him and summon Baby Blue Dragon!" I put Baby Dragon into the graveyard then placed Baby Blue Dragon on the spot Baby Dragon was on. "A blue Baby Dragon... That card isn't in the database.." Crowler eyed Baby Blue Dragon, who glared at him then stuck his tongue out at him. I smiled. BBD reminds me of Blue Eyes Toon Dragon in a way. Except he doesn't look toonish. Pegasus probably made him like that on purpose cause he knew I liked Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. "Next, I activate BBD's second effect! When he's summoned to the field, I can summon up to 2 other BBD's from my deck to the field." I took two other BBD's from my deck and placed them on the spots next to the first one. Now there were three BBD's on my side of the field. "What are you doing missy?" Crowler asked, looking at me. "You'll see... Oh! And, due to my field spell, all dragon monsters gain 500 attack and defense points." Crowler's eye twitched slightly. "Either way, you can't attack on your first turn, so I'm safe." The three BBD's growled at Crowler. Well, one things for sure, these guys are more vicious than Baby Dragon.

"Alrighty! Now, I activate BBD's third and final effect! When there are three BBD's on the field, I can sacrifice all three of them and summon..." I smiled brightly. I put the three BBD's in the graveyard. I grabbed Azrael from my hand. "... Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I placed her on my duel disk and she appeared behind me, roaring at Crowler. 'It feels terrific to be back on the field. Oh, how I've missed dueling side by side with a friend.' I smiled, hearing Azrael talk. I looked at Crowler, seeing him staring in shock. "B-But! That can't be! Yugi Moto's grandfather has one, Seto has two and the only other person that has on is-" "Jessica Kaiba. My mom." Crowler's jaw dropped. I heard gasps and people murmuring around me. "Lets end this! First, I equip Azrael with Dragon's Treasure, giving her 500 extra attack points, giving her a grand total of 4000 attack points! Next, I activate the spell card First Strike! With this card, when it's activate on my first turn, I can attack you directly!" "WHAT?!" Crowler shouted. I grinned. "Attack him directly Azrael! Blue Eyes Streaming Blast!" Azrael shot a silver beam of light directly at Crowler, who was screaming like a little girl the whole time.

And with that the duel is over. The field disappeared then I looked around, seeing everyones eyes on me. I sweatdropped. Creeeeeeepy...! 'I see your still not use to the attention, Lilly.' I looked up at Azrael, who was still standing behind, and smiled slightly. She disappeared and my gaze returned to Crowler, who was staring at me in shock. I sighed then took my brown hair out of it's ponytail and let it fall. My hair went down to about my mid-back. I closed my eyes then removed my sunglasses. I opened my eyes then heard Crowler gasp and saw him run over to me. "Ms. Kaiba! I had no idea it was you! If I had known, you wouldn't have had to take this silly exam! It would be an honor to have you in Obelisk Blue!" My eye twitched. He's kidding right? "I believe you mean Slifer Red." I lifted my Slifer Red duel disk, that was still on my arm, up. "Oh... And I'll take the boy's uniform. I ain't wearing that short skirt you make the girls wear." I walked away from him then jumped up and landed on top of the wall. I climbed off it then walked over to Jaden and the others. I looked at Rosey. "Lets make this clear... YOU ARE NOT MY TWIN!" I glared at her. She gulped and nodded quickly. I took a deep breath then looked at Jaden, who was staring at me. I sweatdropped. "Um... Hi?" He kept staring at me then looked at my card shaped locket. I smiled slightly. "Don't believe it's me?" He shook his head. I smiled a bit more. I grabbed my locket then opened it to two empty slots. He tilted his head ever so slightly. I blushed faintly. Man, he's so cute! For an idiot... I kept smiling. I opened the second part of the locket and, in one slot, was Slifer the Sky Dragon, yes the actual card, and in the ther slot was a picture of me, Daisy and Jaden when we were 7. I closed my eyes, thinking back.

***Flashback Start***

I was running around mine and Daisy's room, bored out of my mind. "Lilly, stop running..." Daisy said from her spot at our table where we duel. "I can't! I'm bored and also extremely hyper!" "You're always extremely hyper when Jaden comes to visit.." Daisy was shuffling her deck. Our family jut came back from our trip to the Gem and Crystal Canyon. Since we got back, Daisy's hair and eyes have been changing colors every week. This week her hair was red and her eyes orange. "I can't help it! This is the first time he's coming over since we got back!" I continued running around our room. Our door was opened and I ran right into the door. I fell backwards, landing on my back. "Owwwwww..." I pouted. "Hey?! You okay Lilly?" I looked up and saw my best friend in the whole entire world. "Jaden!" I instantly stood up then tackled him into a hug. Jaden stumbled backwards a bit then laughed and hugged me back, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hope that answered your question Jaden..." Daisy said quietly, looking at me and Jaden. He laughed a bit, still grinning. "Like the new look Daisy. Suits you!" He looked at Daisy. She smiled slightly. "Thanks Jaden..." "Come on! Lets duel!" I shouted, making Daisy flinch and Jaden laugh. "I wanna duel you first Jaden... I got some new cards and updated my deck a bit..." "So, I'm a guinea pig?" "Yep..." Daisy smiled slightly. "Sweet!" Jaden grinned again. I frowned. "No fair! I wanted to duel first!" I walked over to the table and sat at my spot. "Don't worry Lil! I'll duel you next okay!" Jaden walked over to me and hugged me then sat at his spot, getting his deck out.

I smiled to myself then looked at the door and saw my mom standing there, holding a camera and smiling brightly. I grinned then stood up from my spot and tackled Jaden and Daisy to the floor, knocking the table over (it's a small table), making the cards fly and fall onto the floor. Daisy sighed and looked at me. "Why did you do that...?" "It's picture time! That's why!" I shouted, making Daisy flinch again. All three of us looked up at my mom, who was laughing. "What's so funny?" "Hi daddy!" "Hello father.." Me and Daisy greeted our dad when he walked over to mom. He looked down at us and chuckled. "You three are as silly as ever. Hello hun." He kissed mom's cheek, smiling. "Yuck, cooties." I saw Jaden pout from the corner of my eye. I smiled then kissed his cheek and watched his cheeks turn red. "W-Whay did you do that?!" "To prove there is no such thing as cooties!" I giggled, still smiling. "Alright you three, look at the camera so I can take the picture." We all looked up at my mom, who was aiming the camera at us. I wrapped an arm around Jaden's neck and one around Daisy's neck. I glanced at Jaden, still seeing his cheeks red. I looked back at the camera. Me and Jaden grinned while Daisy smiled.

***Flashback End***

I opened my eyes and looked at the picture in the locket. It was the same position all three of us were in that day. I smiled and looked at Jaden, who was opening a card locket of his own. He looked at me then turned the locket around, so I could see what was in the slots. In one slot was the Winged Dragon of Ra, again actual card, and the same picture that was in my locket in the other slot. I kept smiling then looked at Jaden. "Believe me now?" He slowly nodded. I looked around and noticed that practically everyone was gone. "Uh oh! We gotta find the others!" I grabbed Jaden's hand and started running in the direction of the plane that's suppose to be taking us to the Academy. We reached the plane and quickly boarded the plane. We went to the back seats of the plane and sat down next to each other. Jaden has been quiet the whole time since he realized it was really me. I was looking out the window when the plane took off. I blushed faintly, feeling Jaden's hand grab mine and hold it. I was about to turn my head to look at Jaden when I felt something warm against my cheek. My eyes widened a bit. He kissed my cheek! I think my mind exploded... When he pulled away, I looked at him and saw his cheeks were pink. I smiled a bit. "Now what was wrong with doing that when we were 7?" His cheeks turned red then he frowned and looked away. "S-Shut up!" I smiled. I got my best friend back... I put my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense up a bit but then relax after a while. I then felt him put his head on top of mine. "I missed you, Lilly..." I heard him say. I'm pretty sure he's smiling right now. "I missed you, too, Jaden..." My eyes slowly closed and I slowly drifted to dreamland. This is going to be the best three years EVER!

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: Alright guys! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my GX story! And sorry about the depressing bit in the beginning. I've had this story playing through my head for years and it's always been like that.  
Lilly: Don't forget to review and fav it!  
Rosey: Until next time.._


End file.
